We ended right
by Blueberry Minizzle
Summary: 'What was I thinking back then? I didn't deserve her...'- Phinabella.


**This song is so sad... you need to hear it while reading this! We ended right by Debby Ryan ft. Chase Ryan and Chad Hively.  
**

**Phineas  
**

Isabella**  
**

_Lyrics_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I'm not English, by the way.**

We ended right

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
_

_I step back take a look in your direction_  
_See in the reflection the same single man_  
_That had taken you for granted_  
_Like water in the desert I didn't think it'd happen_

„_**You lied, Phineas! You betrayed me! What were you thinking?"**_

**I didn't know it anymore. Now I was sitting here alone, under the tree in the backyard almost expecting her to come over and ask her sweet catchphrase, giving me a swift kiss...**

_**What was I thinking back then?**_

_But I guess it had to happen  
Staring at the glass eyes in a trance  
As you walk through the grass with my shadow in the past  
And I know that this moments gonna last my life  
Why? Cus it happens all the time_

„_**No! Isabella, wait! You can't just go!"**_

„_**Oh yeah? Why can't I?"**_

„_**Because I love you!"**_

**I still do. She's stuck in my head. **

_I won't throw it all away with everything_  
_I want you back here can't you see?_

**I want her back. I want her so badly.**

_Please refrain from opening skies_  
_Your time came with the rain but now it's dry_  
_Gonna take more than just time_  
_We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies_

I was sitting in my room. Crying. I felt empty. Betrayed. Lonely.

That stupid cheater.

But it was okay. When I wasn't enough for him than, it was alright.

_I know it doesn't matter everything I've said_  
_And I told you once again_  
_Cus your mind is pretty set_  
_Yeah you noticed what I did but do I deserve this?_

**Did I deserve this? This, the worst punishment of all. I didn't just lost the love of my life, I lost my best friend. I lost everything I lived for.**

_Okay maybe yeah so it's probably the end  
But think about the truth all I gave to you  
Never once a lie no not a single time  
Not until tonight and that's where you are so right  
To put up a fight and leave me all alone with your goodbyes_

**I did deserve it.**

**Of course, I always have been honest with her. But then that girl yesterday at the party comes over to me and kisses me and I do nothing to stop her...**

**Isabella was strong on the outside, but fragile inside. She decided to show me that side. She trusted me with all her heart and I threw it all away. Like a vase, already broken and I gave her the final push to shatter her.**

_I won't throw it all away with everything_  
_I want you back here can't you see?_

Of course I want him back. I fighted so long for him. You can't just move on, when you truly love someone.

_Please refrain from opening skies_  
_Your time came with the rain but now it's dry_  
_Gonna take more than just time_  
_We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies_

I don't know if I can ever move on.

When I was at this point of the depression, Phineas was usually there to cheer me up.

That made me cry even more.

_And I know I did you wrong_  
_But now it's said and done_  
_And I'm sorry, I'm sorry_  
_Yeah I took and broke your heart_  
_And your world was torn apart_  
_But I'm sorry I'm sorry_

**I can't have her back. I messed it up. I don't deserve it.**

**Will she at least accept my apology? **

**Time to find it out.**

_I need you so_  
_You need to know_  
_We ended right_  
_But why?_

**She aswered the door immediately, wearing her PJ's, teardrops on her cheeks.**

„**I'm so sorry"**

**She looks at me with those expressive dark blue eyes, I fell in love with ages ago. Fresh tears stained her face. **

_Please refrain from opening skies  
Your time came with the rain but now it's dry  
Gonna take more than just time  
We ended right as you cut the ties...  
_

I stepped closer, wrapped my arms around his body and cried into his chest.

_Please refrain from opening skies  
Your time came with the rain but now it's dry  
Gonna take more than just time  
We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies _

„**Let's start again", she whispered, „as friends"**

_I need you so_

_you need to know_

_We ended right..._

It would need more than just time to heal our wounds. But being friends was a pretty good start.


End file.
